tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 21
* Tracy Blagdon |composer(s) = Chris Renshaw |narrator(s) = Mark Moraghan Joseph May (US; 2018) |no_of_episodes = 18 |released = 18th September - 22nd December 2017 |previous = Season 20 |next = Season 22 }}The twenty-first season of Thomas & Friends aired in the UK on 18th September 2017 and on 15th December 2017 in the US. Episodes Songs * Set Friendship in Motion * Doing it Right (CGI Version) * Trying (CGI Version) * Little Engines (CGI Version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Flynn * Skarloey * Victor * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Judy and Jerome * Terence * Bertie * Bulgy * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * Farmer McColl * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Composer * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * Albert's Wife * Thomas the Baby * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * James' Driver * Bertie's Driver * The Photographer * Farmer Finney * Skiff * Rocky * Duck * Bill and Ben * Stanley * Charlie * Caitlin * Norman * Stafford * Winston * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Mike * Slip Coaches * Trevor * Butch * Jack * Oliver * Max and Monty * Owen * Jem Cole * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * Mr. Bubbles * Captain Joe * The Teacher * Sodor United Football Team * The Search and Rescue Manager * The Ginger-haired Boy * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Farmer Trotter * Daisy's Fitter * Oliver * Flying Scotsman * Hiro * Connor * Timothy * Gator * Samson * Ashima * Axel * Yong Bao * Shane * Gina * Raul * Lexi * Theo * Diesel 10 * Ivan * The Mainland Diesels * Hugo * Etienne * Marion * Duncan * Rusty * Toad * Bradford * The Climbers * Stepney Characters Introduced * Hannah * Carly * The Sea Serpents * The Woodsmen Cast UK * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Bert, Bertie, Harold, The Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Farmer Finney, Lord Callan, the Great Composer, the Grumpy Passenger and the Woodsmen * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and A Passenger * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Flynn, Big Mickey and the Red Sea Serpent * Joe Mills as Douglas * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, The Blond-haired Boy, Albert's Wife and The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, the Troublesome Trucks and Kevin (Hasty Hannah only) * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Cranky, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford, the Dock Manager and the Bird Watcher * William Hope as Iron Bert and Farmer McColl * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Steven Kynman as Porter, Ryan, Paxton and Dart * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Michael Legge as Luke * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tom Stourton as Rex and Terence * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and the Troublesome Trucks * David Menkin as Porter (Cranky at the End of the Line only) * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy and Bertie's driver * Ian McCue as the Blue Sea Serpent * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks USA * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Iron Bert, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, the Troublesome Trucks, Harold and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Flynn, Big Mickey and the Red Sea Serpent * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Joe Mills as Douglas * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Bert, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, Farmer Finney, the Great Composer, the Grumpy Passenger and the Woodsmen * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, The Blond-haired Boy, Albert's Wife and The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Steven Kynman as Ryan, Paxton and Dart * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Michael Legge as Luke * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tom Stourton as Rex and Terence * David Menkin as Porter * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and the Troublesome Trucks * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Ian McCue as the Blue Sea Serpent * Nigel Pilkington as A Passenger Trivia * Arc Productions had produced the first seven episodes and Terence Breaks the Ice before their bankruptcy. * This season contains the 500th episode of the show, P.A. Problems. * This is the third season not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes, the first being the fifteenth season and the second being the twentieth season. * This season marks the first of many things: ** Ian McCue's first season as creative executive and the first season to have him as part of the voice cast. ** Micaela Winter's first season as producer for the series. ** Sukhmani Kaur's first season as assistant production manager. ** Zahara Andrews' first season as production co-ordinator. ** Alan Kennedy's first season as director of post-production. ** Ryan Quaglia's first season as post-production editor. ** Gavin Ebedes' first season as supervising editor. ** Terence, Bulgy and Farmer Finney's first appearances in full CGI. ** Hackenbeck Tunnel's first appearance in full CGI. ** The first time in the television series in which Big Mickey appears with a face. ** The first season to have no episodes written by Andrew Brenner despite being the head writer. ** The first season since Season 15 not to introduce any new engines. ** The first season to have episodes fully animated by Jam Filled. * This season also marks the last of several things: ** Mark Moraghan's last season as narrator for the UK and US dubs. ** The last season to utilise the original Thomas storytelling format. ** Boris Andreev's last season as art director. ** Alan Kennedy's last season as post-production supervisor. ** Gavin Ebedes' last season as editor. ** The last season to have episodes written by Helen Farrall. ** The final season in which the Steam Team consists of all eight of its original members. ** The final season to have Edward and Henry as members of the Steam Team. ** The final season to have an episode where Thomas does not appear at all. From the twenty-second season onwards, he appears and speaks in all the episodes. ** The last season to use the Engine Roll Call on a regular basis. * This is the shortest season of the main series to date, with there only being 18 episodes. There were 26 episodes planned, but eight were cut to make way for the development of Big World! Big Adventures! and the twenty-second season. ** Currently, this is the only season to have fewer than 20 episodes. Gallery File:Season21Promo.png|Promo de:Staffel 21 es:Temporada 21 hu:21. évad pl:Seria 21 zh:第21季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons